Coconut oil fatty amides of the di or monoethanol types are widely known and used as viscosity builders, coemulsifiers and foam boosters in a variety of anionic surfactant products including shampoos and hand dishwashing liquids. Cocodiethanolamide is most widely used in shampoo compositions since it is a liquid at room temperature and requires no heat in formulations. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,877 to Russell et al.
Alternatively, cocomonoethanolamide is used in shampoo compositions to enhance foam. It's use is limited, however, since it is a solid, and requires melting and often special solubilizing techniques. It is commonly used in pre-emulsified form with ammonium or sodium xylene sulfonates. It can also be pre-emulsified in minor formula amounts of hot, anionic surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,500 to Drakoff discloses the use of cocomonoethanolamide in shampoo formulations as a "suds" booster.
Cocoamidopropyl betaine is also a common shampoo ingredient used as a conditioning agent or foam booster to enhance the richness of the lather. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,355 to Desai. However, betaines are amphoteric compounds and when used in shampoo compositions form deposits on the hair follicles giving the appearance of greasy, unclean hair.
The prior art has disclosed shampoo compositions which contain cocoamides and betaines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,953 to Pena et al. discloses a conditioning shampoo comprising a fatty alcohol sulfate or fatty alcohol ether sulfate, cocamidopropyl betaine and cocoamide diethanolamine. As shown in Pena cocamidopropyl betaine and coconut oil derived amine oxides are typical examples of surfactant based conditioning agents. Thus it is shown that both betaine and certain cocoamides provide mild conditioning properties to the hair. These conditioning agents in addition to being substantive to the hair, frequently serve a dual role as a foam booster.
The present invention is directed to a method for producing novel betaine/cocoamide complexes. In particular, it concerns a method for producing a conditioning agent comprising a betaine/cocoamide complex for use in surfactant compositions. The betaine/cocoamide complexes provide conditioning properties and superior synergistic properties to compositions not offered by either the betaines or cocoamides alone. It will be appreciated that advantage over known compositions is obtained by providing such compositions which improve lather and conditioning characteristics as well as lower cloud/clear points for producing clear products.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the invention to provide betaine/cocoamide complexes and methods of making the same.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a conditioning agent comprising a betaine/cocoamide complex for use in surfactant compositions which improve lather and conditioning characteristics as well as lower cloud/clear points for producing clear products.
Another object of the invention is to provide surfactant compositions with improved lather and conditioning characteristics.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacture of surfactant compositions comprising a betaine/cocoamide complex and a surfactant to produce compositions with desired properties.
A further specific object of the invention is to provide a simplified process for producing surfactant compositions with improved lather and conditioning characteristics as well as lower cloud/clear points for clear products.